


Усы имеют значение

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда романтический момент портит такая мелочь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Усы имеют значение

По корабельному времени наступила ночь. Капитан ушел спать, а Зои все еще сидела за столом, проверяя свои пистолеты: завтра предстояло довольно опасное дело, и ей хотелось быть уверенной, что свое первое предприятие в качестве контрабандистов они не провалят. Закончив работу, Зои поднялась, убрала все принадлежности в шкаф и по-кошачьи потянулась. Спать почему-то не хотелось совершенно. Она свернула было в коридор, ведущий в каюты, но услышала из пилотской кабины привычное уже бормотание и порыкивание. Зои решила не отказывать себе в удовольствии очередной раз застукать Уоша за игрой. Он так забавно смущался... И похоже, не только из-за динозавров.

Уош сидел за пультом управления, пластмассовые звери в его руках увлеченно спорили о чем-то о своем. Услышав шаги, пилот обернулся и предсказуемо попытался одновременно спрятать игрушки и придать лицу максимально невинное выражение. При этом часть динозавров свалилась за пульт, а один предательски шлепнулся прямо под ноги Зои.

\- Я не отвлекаю? - невозмутимо поинтересовалась она, переступив через игрушку и подойдя поближе.

\- Нет, я закончил настраивать автопилот и собирался спать пойти, - сказал Уош, поняв, что первый помощник не собирается над ним издеваться.

\- А мне что-то не хочется...- протянула Зои. Внезапно она поняла, что ей сейчас хочется совсем другого. Хочется отвлечься мыслями от завтрашнего дела. Хочется чего-нибудь теплого, мирного. Хочется, черт побери, вытряхнуть этого забавного парня из его смешной рубашки с пальмочками прямо сейчас. Надо же, а сначала он ей так не понравился. И эти усы его дурацкие...

Забавный парень смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. И ведь он уже давно так на нее смотрит, словно мечтает откусить кусочек, но не решается, потому что она такая... жесткая на вид. И в самом деле жесткая, но ведь это можно исправить. Зои придвинулась поближе, и Уош, словно не веря своему счастью, неуверенно протянул сначала одну руку, потом другую, и осторожно коснулся талии стоящей перед ним женщины. Она чуть улыбнулась, сокращая расстояние между ними еще на несколько сантиметров, и, наклонившись к его лицу, мягко коснулась губами его губ. Кустистые усы Уоша попали ей в прямо в ноздри, и Зои невольно отпрянула, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы не чихнуть. Но запах сидящего перед ней мужчины, вкус его поцелуя побуждали ее к тому, чтобы продолжать. Она мягко направила его губы к полоске открытой кожи между коротким облегающим топом и штанами.

Он коснулся носом ее живота и осторожно поцеловал прямо над пупком. Проклятые усы щекотались! Потом Уош провел губами чуть ниже... И Зои не выдержала. Она рухнула прямо на колени пилоту, сложившись пополам от хохота. Да, она жесткая, выдержанная и сильная. Но противостоять сейчас щекотке она не могла, как и перестать смеяться. Только спустя несколько минут она наконец сумела взять себя в руки и посмотреть на Уоша. Тот, растерянный и слегка разочарованный, сидел все это время молча, явно не имея понятия, что делать дальше. Зои кое-как выдохнула, вытерла слезы и, понимая, что уже особо стесняться нечего, обняла мужчину за плечи. И почти тут же раздалось жужжание входного сигнала связи. Зои слезла с коленей Уоша и пересела в соседнее кресло, давая ему возможность ответить на вызов: это оказался контрольный запрос с проходящего мимо патрульного крейсера. Когда пилот закончил и отрубил связь, он повернулся к ней и, запинаясь, произнес:

\- Зои, ты...

Она пожала плечами с легким смешком.

\- Уош ты мне очень нравишься. Правда. Я хочу продолжить, не сейчас, так потом. Но...

\- Но?

\- Сбрей эти чертовы усы, милый. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сдохла от щекотки прямо в твоих объятиях.

Уош машинально схватился за светлую щеточку над губами. Зои рассмеялась:

\- Подумай над этим. Спокойной ночи, Уош, - и чмокнула его в макушку, одновременно сжимая его плечо, чтобы он понял - она это всерьез. И Зои была уверена - завтра утром усов уже не будет.


End file.
